naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakura Otsutsuki
Hakura Otsutsuki is the main antagonist of the entire series and the arch-nemesis of Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Avatar Korra, and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a descendant of Hagoromo Otsutsuki from a distant future, who plans to awaken the power of the Tenseigan, the ultimate Kekkei Genkai that activates the Spirit Cannon (Hakura's ultimate weapon) that placed on the moon with enough power to destroy worlds, so he can correct the mistakes his ansectors made and use its' power to punish humanity for abusing chakra as a militiant weapon. He is also the Third Sage of the Six Paths, and is the supreme leader of the Vanderich. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Hakura is a handsome young man with pale skin, shaggy, snowy-white hair, and icy blue eyes with blue pupils and white flower-like irises. He wears a white, high-collared kimono with a yellow sash over his right shoulder and a back sash around his waist. On the back of his kimono is a chest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears long black pants, a pair of fingerless black gloves and high-calf shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones, resembling the necklace worn by Hagoromo. Personality History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Grandmaster **Nature Transformation **Bukijutsu Master **Shurikenjutsu Master **Fuinjutsu Expert **Puppet Mastery - Hakura is even an accomplished puppeteer, capable of controlling thousands of puppets left by his ancestors which can fire energy blasts. Interestingly, instead of chakra threads, he directly controls his puppets using the power of the Energy Vessel. His puppets also work independently in various tasks. **Summoning Jutsu Physical Prowess *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Although he mainly fights as a long-range specialist, Toneri has shown a vast degree of taijutsu. *Immense Strength *Immense Speed *Immense Endurance *Immense Durability Genjutsu Prowess *Genjutsu Master Senjutsu Prowess *Senjutsu Expert Sensory Perception *Sensory Perception Intelligence *Genius Intellect - Besides his mastery of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, Hakura's fourth dangerous skill is his massive intellect and universal knowledge. Hakura is even very knowledgeable, given his advanced understanding of his clan, its culture, as well as its ultimate treasure and weapon. He also has enough medical knowledge to transplant eyes and treat severe injuries. **Master Strategist and Tacitcian **Master Manipulator Other Skills *Experimentation Chakra Prowess *Godly Chakra Power - As a member of the Otsutsuki Clan, Hakura was born with vastly tremendous levels of chakra energy. His chakra is green. Kekkei Genkai *Byakugan - Toneri has implanted the Byakugan he stole from the future into his own eye sockets after countless experiments. Thus, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. *Tenseigan - With several Byakugan he stole, combined with his Otsutsuki chakra, Hakura's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. With these eyes, he can control of attractive and repulsive forces to lift the rocks of moon, creates tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy a massive portion of the moon's surface. **Tenseigan Chakra Mode - Hakura gained this mode after awakeing the Tenseigan and reaching its' full power. This mode takes the form of a cyan chakra cloak with six magatama markings around his collar. He also has a chakra-like horn on his forehead and his hair spikes upwards. Hakura also gains a chakra-like sash in the same color around his right shoulder and he's barefooted. *Tenseigan Chakra Mode Special Ability **Power Augmentation *** **Gravitykinesis **Truthseeker Orb **Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion **Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion **Tenseigan: Scattering Chakra Rosary Equipment *Tenseigan Altar Inventions * Relationships Family *Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Ancestor) Allies *The Vanderich Neutral * Enemies/Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Avatar Korra *Sonic the Hedgehog *Team Konoha ** *Team Karakura ** *Team Avatar ** *Team Heroes ** *The Heroes Alliance Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Hakura Otsutsuki/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Human Category:Otsutsuki Clan Category:Future Category:Vanderich Category:Main Antagonists Category:Demigod Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Genjutsu Masters Category:Genius Intellects Category:Shurikenjutsu Masters Category:Bukijutsu Masters Category:Fuinjutsu Experts Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Beyond Captain-class Fighters Category:Master Strategist and Tacticians Category:Tenseigan Users Category:Main Characters